Two Kinds of Souls
by Nikola the Einstein
Summary: A Shinigami, a warrior, a scythr master, and a cracked scientist. Foru individuals from different paths gather at Beacon academy. Will they get along? Will they change the fate of Remnant? Will they defeat the enemy, or will they succumb to the Grimm hordes?
1. Chapter 1

Two Kinds of Souls

Chapter 1: Prologues

"Talking."

 _Thinking._

 **ATTACK!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I have no rights, nor will I ever, to either Soul Eater or RWBY.**

Prologue: The Reaper

"Shit!Shit!Shit!" A red haired man kept repeating as he dashed through downtown Vale. The man kept glancing at his watch and growing more panicked by the second. On his back is is what appears to be a long staff with some sort of metal folded onitself near the top.

"If I'm late again Kami is going to kill me!" The red haired man said to himself. He dashed throughout Vale, not worrying about traffic or people. Eventually, a restaurant came into view. The red hared man sighed in relief that he would make it.

"I'm almost there, thank Ou-" The red haired man didn't get to finish as he saw a woman pushed into an alley by a group of thugs. He looked back at the restaurant, then back at the ally, then at the restaurant, then back at the ally.

"OumDammit." The man muttered to himself as he dashed into the alley. He found the woman backed up against a wall while the group of thugs surrounded her.

"Hey guys, you mind telling me what you're doing?" The red haired man asked, causing the group of thugs to turn around and look at him. They saw a tall man with red hair and pale skin. He was wearing black dress pants and shoes along with an olive green button up. A dress jacket and tie were thrown on over the shirt.

"None of your beeswax." One thug said, causing the others to cringe.

"Dammit Terry, I told you not to talk like that. No one will take us serioously otherwise." Another thug said while elbowing Terry in the side. The red haired man regarded the thugs with an amused expression.

"You know, I thought I was going to have to deal with a dangerous group of criminals, but now I'm not so worried." The man said while reaching for the staff on his back. The thugs tensed while pulling out their own weapons, which was just an assortment of generic swords and assault rifles.

"We are serious criminals, right buddies?" Terry said, causing the other thugs to groan in dissapointment.

"Terry I'm gonna level with ya, I don't think being a thug is really your thing." One goon said.

"But you guys are the only friends I have." Terry said as he looked down in dissapointment.

"We're still your friends Terry, we just think that our criminal escpapades would go a lot more smoothly if you weren't there." Another goon said. The red haired man looked down at his watch and sighed.

"Listen guys, I don't have time for this, so I'm just gonna beat you up now." The red haired man said as he grabbed his staff with both hands.

"Oh yeah? Your stick won't do much against us." A random thug taunted, causing the red haired man to smile in anticipation.

"Oh this isn't a stick." The man said before pressing a button. The metal at the top unfolded itself into a huge scythe blade. The scythe blade itself was long, arching, and had multiple segments along it. It was pitch black in color while the staff was also completely black. The man let the tip fall on the ground. The sheer weight of the weapon caused the tip to pierce the concrete below it. The thugs backed up a little, clearly intimidated by the weapon.

"Thugs, meet Reaper." The man said while gesturing to his scythe. "Reaper, meet thugs."

"Hi Reaper." Terry said. The other thugs didn't even bother telling him anything. They just sighed in disappointment.

"What're you waiting for? Kill him!" One thug said, causing the other to charge the red haired man. The man lifted his scythe and twirled it in preparation. As the first thug approached him, the red haired man brought his scythe forward and use the dull edge to smash the thug into the wall. The scythe wielder then jumped to avoid the gunfire one thug sent at him. In mid air the red haired man threw his scythe at the thugs. It crashes into two before piercing the concrete floor, leaving the scythe tip stuck into the concrete. The man landed on the staff part of the scythe. He jumped off and effortlessly pulled it out of the ground.

The man swung the blade at the remaining thugs and sent them crashing into the alley wall.

"Didn't even need Witch or devil mode." The man told himself as he gazed at the unconscious bodies of the defeated thugs. He retracted the scythe blade and put the staff on his back.

"You okay?" The red haired man asked the woman.

"Yes I'm fine. Thank you very much." The woman said as she bowed in gratitude.

"Don't mention it. You should probably get out of here. You wouldn't want to be here when these guys wake up." The man said while gesturing to the unconscious thugs. The woman nodded and quickly left, leaving the red haired man in the alley. The man looked down at his watch and sighed.

"She is going to give me Hell for being late." The man said as he exited the alley went to the restaurant. He found Kami waiting for him outside, and she did not look happy.

"Spirit Albarn!" The woman yelled. "I've been waiting for you for almost a half hour. Where were you!?" Kami asked as she jabbed her finger in Spirit's chest.

"I know I'm late… again. I have a good excuse though. I saw this lady pushed into an alley by a bunch of thugs and went to go help her." Spirit said as he rubbed the back of his head. Kami noticed the weapon behind him and scowled.

"Don't tell me you were planning on bringing your little toy on our date." The woman darkly said.

"Uh, yes?" Spirit said. "I'm heading to Beacon next week. I need to practice when I can." Spirit said upon seeing the angry face of his girlfriend.

"So you can't put aside being a hunter for one night?" Kami asked. "Do i really mean so little to you?" She asked as her expression got slightly sad.

""... there's no way for me to win here, is there?" Spirit asked. Try as he might, Spirit couldn't think of something to calm down his girlfriend.

 _The screen darkens and reveals a rectangle with four pillars cut into it. The first one lights up. It shows Spirit smiling while lazily holding his scythe over one shoulder. An S appears under his name._

Prologue: Death

"Where the Hell is the guy we're waiting for?" A huntsman asked. Judging by the desert around them, they were somewhere in Vacuo.

"He'll be here. He's always a little late when it comes to this kind of thing." A huntress said as she stared out at the horizon. There were about five people total, two huntsmen and three huntresses.

"Who is this guy anyway?" One of the hunters asked.

"The guy goes by the name Shini Gami and he's supposed to be some prodigy hunter or something like that. Rumor has it he's only seventeen years old." A huntress said. One of the hunters let out a bark of laughter.

"We're letting a kid come with us?" He asked in amusement.

"Give the kid some credit. He's already made a name for himself. In some places around Vacuo they just call him Death." The other hunter said.

"I think I see him." One of the huntresses said. True enough, a figure could be seen walking in the horizon. As he got closer, they saw that he was covered from head to toe in a black hood.

"How is he wearing that with this heat?" One hunter muttered. He had a valid point. They were in a desert after all. No one bothered to answer him as they watched the figure get closer to them. Soon it became apparent that whoever Shini Gami was, he was a very tall individual. Once he had reached the group, it was obvious that he towered over everybody. He reached up and pulled his hood off of his head.

The group of hunters saw that he had a pale face and yellow eyes. Oddly enough, there seemed to be a black ring going around each pupil. What the group found strangest was the man's hair. He had messy, black long hair. What was strange was that there were white markings at even spaces going around his entire head. They kind of formed three vague rings if you saw it from certain angles. The figure pulled his cloak back and it was revealed that he was wearing a black dress suit, tie and all. On each hand he a ring with an almost cartoonish skull on it. All in all, the man cut a very intimidating figure. The group was actually a little scared of how he talked.

"I bet he's all commanding and serious." One of the huntresses whispered to her friend. The man regarded the group for a second before smiling brightly.

"Hey, Hey, Hey wassup!?" The guy said while waving at them. "My name's Shini Gami, but you ladies and gents can call me Gami!" Gami said while offering his hand to shake. The unofficial leader hesitated before shaking Gami's hand. The rest of the group stared at Gami in disbelief. Here was a man as intimidating as they get, and yet he had just behaved like a child.

"Hello Gami. My name is Saffron, and I'm the unofficial leader on this mission." Saffron said while shaking Gami's hand.

"Super to make your acquaintance Saffron. What're we gonna be doing on this mission anyways?" Gami asked after he let go of Saffron's hand.

"You weren't briefed?" Saffron asked in confusion.

"There was this boring meeting i had to go to, but I took a nap throughout the entire thing." Gami said. Saffron and the rest of the group stared at Gami in annoyance.

"This guy is more of a kid than I thought." One of the hunters muttered. Gami heard this and shrugged.

"We're all kids at heart. I'm just smart enough to realize that." Gami said. The other hunter couldn't tell if he had just been insulted or not. "So, what're we doing?" Gami asked Saffron.

"We have to clear out a Grimm infestation a few miles north of here." Saffron said while gesturing north.

"Awesome, lets go!" Gami said before beginning the trek north. The dumbfounded group let him lead the way.

"So what kind of Grimm we killing?" Gami asked

"Mostly just Death Worms with a few Stalkers here and there." One of the hunters said.

"Death worms are really annoying." Gami commented.

"Preaching to the choir." The hunter said. The rest of the trip was filled with comfortable silence. The gathered hunters hid behind a rock to go over the plan.

"Okay Gami, mind giving us a quick rundown of what you can do?" Saffron asked.

"Well, I got these two pistols." Gami said while taking out two high caliber pistols. "And I hold them like tonfas." Gami said as he grabbed the pistols in a way so his pinky finger is on the trigger.

"Okay. I don't think those pistols will do much against Death Stalker armor, so your job is to keep the death worms away from us while we kill the oversized scorpions." Saffron said.

"Okey dokey." Gami said before jumping over the rock. Saffron sighed before joining Gami in fighting the Grimm.

"Alright you worms, where are ya?" Gami said to himself as he scanned the sand dunes around him. Death Worms were as Gami said, annoying. They were about three meters in length and one meter in width. They had bone segments all along their body, which made the difficult to kill. They usually had a huge mouth opening on one end filled with jagged teeth. The worst part about them was that they were very good at tunneling through sand. They could jump out in one spot, attack you, and be back in the ground before you could get a clear shot.

Gami dodged to the right when he felt the sand shift slightly. Sure enough, a Death Worm went flying past him. It tunneled back into the ground before gami could shoot it. Another worm jumped up at him, but this time Gami was ready. He spun around and kicked the worm upwards. Gami then shot a barrage of bullets at the airborne Grimm, blasting it to pieces. There was no chance to admire his work as another worm jumped out at him. Hami shot it twice, causing it to lose its momentum and tunnel back into the ground. A different worm jumped out at him. Gami shot one bullet into its unprotected mouth, causing the head to explode. The worm lifelessly fell on the sand as three more worms jumped out at him at the same time. Gami dodged the first two, but the third was able to latch into its shoulder.

Gami frowned as he felt the Grimm try to rip his shoulder open with its teeth. He casually raised one of his pistols and blasted it off his shoulder. He gazed over at the other hunters and saw that they were almost done with the Death Stalkers.

"Don't want to keep my buddies waiting." Gami said to himself. He emptied the ammo clips in his guns, leaving the pistols without any ammo whatsoever. He crouched and jumped high into the air, dodging a worm strike in the process. Once he reached his maximum altitude, Gami pointed his pistols straight downwards. His hands started glowing a faint yellow. He pulled the trigger and a swarm of strange yellow projectiles was went careening out of the gun barrels. There were so many that it was almost like a waterfall of yellow bullets was being fired at the ground. Everything under Gami was completely destroyed. A good sized crater had been formed from Gami's attack. There was no doubt that the Grimm worms had been killed.

"Okay, maybe this guy is good after all." One of the huntsman said upon seeing Gami's attack. Gami walked over to them, smiling brightly

"I got the worms. You guys get the scorpions?" Gami asked as he holstered his still smoking pistols.

"Uh yeah. We can leave now." Saffron said while regaining her composure. Seeing the child like Gami have that kind of firepower had really shaken her.

"Fantastic. Well, I have to go. Bye-Bye." Gami said before turning around and walking away. _Beacon Academy here I come_ _ **.**_ Gami thought to himself as he walked into the horizon.

 _The screen darkens to reveal the rectangle again. Spirit's section is already lit up. The one next to him lights up, revealing Gami. He is cheerfully smiling while pointing his pistols towards the camera. An S appears under him, making the total letters SS._

Prologue: The Menace

In the snowy forests of Atlas, a lone figure was walking through the snow. The figure had gray, almost silver, shaggy hair and pale gray skin. Strangely, the figure wasn't wearing any winter gear. Instead, he was wearing brown slacks along with black dress shoes. On his upper body he had a tight, black, long sleeve turtleneck. Over all of this he was wearing a stitched up lab coat. The teenager had big glasses, though he seemed not to need them to see as they were tucked into one of his lab coat's pockets.

The teenager continued walking, oblivious to his surroundings. He eerily giggled every now and then. Eventually he walked into a huge clearing. He walked into the middle, sat down, and waited. After a few minutes of waiting, growling was heard coming from the woods. Red eyes started popping up everywhere. The Grimm walked out and revealed themselves to be Ursa Minors and Majors. The man softly laughed in happiness upon seeing the Grimm. He got up and took off his lab coat.

"Oh what wonderful specimens." The strange teenager told himself. "I'm going to enjoy cutting up those of you that survive." The man said ashe raised his hands in a combat stance. The man had no weapon visible on him. The Ursa roared before charging the young man. The teenager smiled in anticipation as the first bear reached him. He ducked under a claw swipe and punched the Ursa in the gut, sending it flying into the Grimm behind it. He ducked under a claw swipe from another Ursa. Before the Ursa could pull back its arm, the teenager grabbed it and snapped it at the shoulder. The Ursa roared in pain as the teenager delivered a barrage of open palm strikes to its midsection. He ended the combo by kicking its chest, crushing its ribs in the process.

The man looked at the swarm of Ursas still coming for him and rubbed his hands in anticipation. The first Ursa reached him and tried to bite the teenager's head off. The young an jumped on the Grimm's back and punched its spine in two. The Ursa collapsed as another came roaring at the teenager. The youth crouched and delivered a kick to the Grimm's chin. He turned and kicked it with his other leg, sending the Grimm into the air and shattering its jaw in the process.

Three Ursa charged him at the same time and tried their best to hit him. The youth easily dodged their attacks, sending his own in the process. By the end of the confrontation, the three Ursa had broken arms and crushed rib cages. The youth turned around and saw an Ursa Major about to attack him.

It swiped its claws at the teenager only for the gray haired young man to catch it with one hand.

"This is taking too long." The young man said as he raised his other palm. It seemed to crackle with yellow electricity as the teenager struck the Grimm in the chest with his palm. Nothing happened for a second before the Grimm exploded. The young man regarded the remaining Ursai, both his hands crackling with electricity. He ran at the closest one and delivered an open palm strike to its shoulder. Both the Shoulder and arm were blown off from the sheer force of the blow. The Ursa collapsed as the youth ran at the next Ursa. This one was a heavily armored Ursa Major, so the young man's palm strikes were not as effective. That didn't mean they didn't hurt though. Small booms could be heard every time the young man's crackling palms met the Ursa's bone armor. After just a few strikes the armor was cracking in multiple places.

"Your tougher than I thought." The teenager complimented before shoving his palm into the Grimm's stomach. The Ursa Major exploded a second later. The young man proceeded to kill every Ursa there except for one.

"Congratulations. You get to be my next experiment." The young man said as he retrieved his lab coat. The remaining Ursa charged him only to have both its arms and legs broken.

"You Grimm are such tricky test subjects." The man said as he reached into his lab coat and pulled out multiple scalpels. "You disintegrate once you die. Makes it pretty hard to get your hands on one." The man said as he flipped the Grimm on its back.

"Luckily, I have enough practice to know where I can cut you so you don't die." The man said as he put on his glasses and readied one of his scalpels.

"Open Sesame." The man said to himself as he started cutting Grimm flesh. For miles around the pained roars of the Ursa Minor could be heard. In the nearby city of Atlas, one man in particular could hear the roars. He sighed as he correctly guessed what was causing all the noise. General Ironwood sighed once again before sitting in his chair.

"Schnee?" General Ironwood called out. The Atlas specialist entered a few seconds later.

"Sir?" Winter asked. Though she hid it well, Ironwood knew that she was also disturbed by the screams of the Grimm.

"I want you and your team to go retrieve Franken Stein. Tell him that his request has been approved. He will be attending Beacon next week." Ironwood said.

"Sir, why are you sending an entire team of specialists to retrieve one student?" Winter asked. Though she would never say it to General Ironwood, she was not happy that a lunatic like Stein would be attending the same school as Weiss. That man was not the most sane of individuals to say the least.

"You know why, Winter. His Soul Menace, as Stein likes calling it, is one of the most dangerous semblances ever discovered. Coupled with his questionable mental state, I don't want to take any chances with this man. now go." Ironwood said.

"Yes sir." Winter said while saluting. She walked out of the room, leaving Ironwood by himself. The Grimm's roars of pain could still be heard. They wouldn't be going away anytime soon.

 _The screen darkens to reveal the rectangle again. Spirit and Gami's sections are already lit up. The next one lights up and reveals Stein. His eyes are hidden by the glare from his glasses. He is sporting a crazed grin while holding up a hand crackling with electricity. An S appears under his section, making the total letters SSS._

Prologue: The Warrior

Somewhere in Mistral a lone figure was walking through the woods. He had long, golden blonde hair and a slightly tanned complexion. He had a stalk of wheat in his mouth. He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt and a white jacket. The jacket was resting off of his shoulders and vaguely resembled a cape. On his legs were regular blue jeans and on his feet were generic sneakers. Strapped to his back were two multi barreled cannons. What appeared to be sword hilts were extending out from each barrel. Each sword hilt seemed to have its own gun barrel at the end of the hilt. He stopped when he heard screaming. He ran towards the noise and found a village in the midst of a Grimm attack.

"Help!" A child like voice yelled. The man turned in that direction and saw a young girl cowering from a Beowolf. The Grimm lunged at the child, but was cut in half before it could reach her.

"Are you okay, child?" The man asked as he knelt in front of her, a sword in one hand. The girl kept crying, unable to deal with the situation.

"It's okay, I'm here to protect you." The man said in an attempt to calm her down. "What's your name?" The youth asked. The girl calmed down enough to answer him.

"My name is Angela." The girl said.

"Angela, that's a nice name. Where are your parents?" The youth asked. All around him were the noises of battle, but the man ignored them.

"They're fighting the Grimm. They're hunters." Angela said.

"Okay Angela, here's what you're going to do. I want you to go inside and wait there for your parents. I'll protect you from any Grimm until then okay?" The man said. The girl stared at him for a few seconds before talking.

"Can you tell me your name?" Angela asked.

"My name is Mifune. Would you like a piece of candy?" The now named Mifune asked as he pulled out a sweet. Angela giggled and took the sweet from Mifune's hand. "There, now go inside." Mifune said as he stood up. Angela nodded before going into the home behind her. Mifune stared back at the Grimm horde attacking the village and considered his options.

"I should be able to win with only one half of Infinity." Mifune told himself as he unstrapped one of the cannons. He pointed it upwards and pushed a button. Multiple booms were heard as various swords were sent flying into the sky. Mifune put the now empty cannon on his back and looked up at his swords. He focused and the gun barrel on the end of each sword fired at the same time. The swords were sent rocketing into the ground by the recoil of the guns. They pierced whatever they landed on and stayed there. A few Grimm had been killed by that alone.

Mifune relaxed when he could suddenly see almost everything going on around him. Wherever his swords were, he could sense what was happening in that area. He sensed a group of Beowolves approaching the house. Mifune grabbed a sword and jumped over the house, landing right in the middle of the grimm pack. He stabbed the sword through a Beowolves skull upon landing. Instead of pulling it out, Mifune reached behind himself and grabbed another sword stuck to the wall. He slashed at the arm of a Beowolf that had tried attacking him.

Before it could react, the Beowolf found itself skewered by Mifune's sword. The blonde haired man let go of the sword and used his foot to kick a sword out of his reach towards him. As he grabbed the sword, Mifune turned around and pulled a sword out of the skull of the first Grimm he had killed. Without even looking, Mifune jumped over a claw strike meant for his back. He spun and riddled the Beowolf's back with slash marks. He threw one of his swords up into the air and picked up another. He used that one to slice the leg off another Beowolf. He threw one of the swords at a nearby Grimm, skewering it through the neck. He reached behind himself and grabbed another sword that was out of his line of sight.

More Beowolves ran at him, intent on shredding Mifune to pieces. The sword Mifune had thrown up a few seconds ago came falling down. Mifune hit it with one the swords in his hand. The sword that was hit went flying at the Grimm, imbedding itself to the hilt in one of the Beowolves chest. Mifune kicked up two more swords which seemed to twirl in place around him. He charged the Beowolves and hit one of the twirling swords into a Grimm's chest. He stabbed another with one of the swords in his hand. He let go of that sword and grabbed the one that was twirling in mid-air. He shredded the remaining Grimm to ribbons. Mifune looked around in search of any remaining monsters. He suddenly ducked as huge claws went sailing over him. Mifune turned around and saw a huge Alpha Beowolf staring down at him.

Mifune spit out the stalk of wheat he was chewing and faced down the Alpha. Before the Alpha could attack, Mifune jumped and slashed at the Alpha's shoulder. He let go, leaving the blade imbedded in the Grimm's shoulder. The Alpha roared and tried stomping on Mifune. The warrior rolled around the blow, grabbing another sword in the process. He slashed at the chest armor of the Alpha with both swords in his hands. He left them imbedded there. He landed on the ground and jumped backwards to avoid another claw strike from the Alpha. Mifune picked up two more swords are kicked three others into the air. Once again, they spun in place around him.

Mifune charged again. He slashed and left one sword imbedded in the Alpha's stomach. He jumped, grabbed one of the swords spinning in mid-air, and left that imbedded in the side of the Alpha's neck. He flipped over a claw strike and left another sword in the Grimm's shoulder. He blocked a claw strike with his last two swords. He jumped on the arm and ran up it. He left the last two swords imbedded in the side of Grimm's stomach and chest. Mifune flipped over the Alpha and, upon landing, grabbed one of the swords on the ground. He gazed at the Alpha and smiled when he saw all the swords in the Grimm's side and shoulders.

Mifune charged one more time and jumped. He avoided a claw strike and brought his sword down on the Grimm's collar bone. He concentrated and all the swords suddenly slashed inwards. In less than a second, the Alpha had been cut to pieces. As various pieces of the Alpha landed here and there, Mifune began the task of picking up all his swords. He concentrated on the mental link he had with each of his swords and willed them towards him. Every sword he had fired out of his cannon was suddenly cutting through the air to his position. He took out the empty cannon and willed the swords into each of the slots. He re-strapped the cannon to his back when he saw every slot was filled with a sword. He saw a man and woman running up the street, frantically looking for something.

"Excuse me, have you seen a little girl named Angela anywhere?" The woman asked.

"She is inside that building over there." Mifune said. The man and woman thanked him before running into the building to find their daughter. Mifune smiled, glad that the little girl would be alright. He knew that Angela would most likely tell her parents about how he had saved her from the Grimm. The parents would want to thank him. Mifune wasn't very good at receiving praise, so he left before the girl's parents could come outside. The young man went back to walking towards his original destination.

"i can't get sidetracked like that anymore." Mifune told himself. "Beacon starts up a week from now, and I still have a ways to go." Mifune told himself as he reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out another stalk of wheat.

 _The screen darkens and reveals the rectangles again. The first three sections are lit up. The fourth and last section lights up, revealing a very serious looking Mifune. He is holding a sword in each hand while three more are spinning in the background. The letter M appears under him, making the total letters SSSM._

 _Spirit Albarn_

 _Shini Gami_

 _Franken Stein_

 _MIfune Takemikazuchi_

 _Team SSSM(Summer) is complete._

 _ **A/N: Hello to all and welcome to my new fanfiction: Two Kinds of Souls. So a few months ago I read the Soul Eater manga and loved it. My favorite character is a tie between Stein and Kid. I enjoyed all the other character too, even excalibur. The anime is complete shit though. Don't even bother watching it. You know what else is complete shit? Soul Eater NOT!**_

 _ **I'm rambling now, though. I wrote this because there is a serious lack of quality when it comes to a Soul Eater RWBY cosov. I'm hoping my story might help alleviate that a little. Instead of going with the obvious character choices of Kid, Maka, Black Star, and some other young meister, I went with the older cast. Stein, Spirit, Death, and Mifune will be the main characters in this. I may or may not include other Soul Eater characters in this. If i do, it will probably be the older ones because… you know… the younger ones shouldn't be around yet. Now, I'm going to give you all quick character descriptions. They won't reveal too much, just their general physical appearance and why I chose that.**_

 _ **Stein: Stein will pretty much look like he did in Soul Eater minus the giant screw in his head for obvious reasons. His clothes will still have that stitched up look they had in the manga. His body will also still have the stitches they had in the manga. I have plans for those stitches, so look out for that.**_

 _ **Height: 6'10. The manga says he is six feet ten inches tall. Yes, he pretty much towers over everybody except the tallest of the tall.**_

 _ **Shini Gami: I had a little trouble figuring out what he would look like. Eventually, I went with a hybrid of Kid and Asura as they are both his sons. He has kid's golden eyes, the regular ones, not the skull eyes he has at the end of the manga. He actually has Asura's hairstyle. Instead of the three lines going halfway around a head that kid has, he has Asura's hair where there are white splotches at even spaces. He has Asura's facial structure and dresses like kid. That is, he dresses classy. He will NOT be a symmetry nut in this fic.**_

 _ **Height: 7'3. Shinigami towered over everyone in the manga, so it is safe to assume he is over seven feet. You could argue that he is over eight feet tall, but I'm sticking to a few inches above seven feet. Pretty sure this makes him taller than any character seen up to that point.**_

 _ **Spirit: Spirit will look like he did in the Manga minus his cross tie. His tie will be regular. Don't worry though, the cross shape of his tie will be used for something else.**_

 _ **Height: 6'8. I always got the impression that Spirit is a couple inches shorter than Stein. They are more or less the same height in the manga, so this is the height I'm sticking with.**_

 _ **Mifune: Mifune looked like a total badass in the manga. He looks almost exactly the same, except that his shirt won't have its kanji and he will be wearing sneakers instead of sandals.**_

 _ **Height: 6'3. I just made this height up. I honestly don't know how tall Mifun is, so this is just a random height.**_

 _ **I'll see you all next update.**_

 _ **Until then.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Two Kinds of Souls

Chapter 2: Monster Man and Little Red

"Talking."

 _Thinking._

 **ATTACK!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I have no rights, nor will I ever, to either Soul Eater or RWBY.**

To say Stein was annoyed would be an understatement. The unlicensed doctor spared a glance at the silver eyed girl next to him, who nervously rubbing her arm. It had all started out simple enough. The new issue of _Surgeon Monthly_ had just come out, and Stein was looking to buy it. The problem was that it was late at night and most stores had already closed down for business. The doctor had lost all hope until he saw a store open. Happy at his good luck, Stein walked into the store.

That was probably his biggest mistake.

… **From Dust Till Dawn, about a half hour earlier…**

"Hello," The storekeeper said as he heard the door open, "How may I… help…" The storekeeper trailed off as he saw who it was that had entered the store. To say the man looked terrifying would be an understatement. Not only was he remarkably tall, his hair was a pale silver and there were stitchings going across one side of his face. There were stitchings going along his shirt and the labcoat he was wearing over his clothes.

"Yes, I was wondering if you had the latest issue of _Surgeon Monthly_?" Stein asked, not at all offended by the storekeepers reaction to his appearance. It happened more often than you would think. To the store keeper's credit, nearly all of his nervousness was lost once he realized Stein was just another customer.

"Of course. It's over there by all the other magazines. If you'd like, you can pay for the magazine up front and I'll let you read in the store." The shop keep said.

"No thank you, I'll be leaving as soon as I get the magazine. Wouldn't want to scare off your other customers." Stein ruefully said. Though it was intended as a joke, the shop keep thought that he had detected a trace of sadness in Stein's voice.

"Come now, most of my customers are huntsmen and huntresses. They don't scare easily." The shop keep said in an effort to lighten the mood.

"True enough. I'll just be grabbing the magazine and leaving. How much is it?" Stein asked as he pulled out his wallet.

"15 Lien please." The sho keep answered. Stein handed over the appropriate amount and left to go collect his magazine. As he neared the magazine rack, he saw a small figure in a red hood reading a weapon's magazine. Stein ignored her and tried to find his magazine.

 _Great,_ Stein sarcastically thought to himself when he noticed that the girl was standing in front of the magazine he wanted.

"Excuse me?" Stein said, but the girl didn't seem to react at all. Stein then noticed there were noticeable bulges where her ears should be. He quickly summarized that she was wearing headphones. Stein tapped her shoulder, causing the small girl to jump in surprise.

"Can I help… you…" The girl trailed off as she turned around and found herself looking at quite possibly the scariest thing she had ever seen in her life. That fear quickly turned into surprise and awe when she looked up at his eyes.

 _His eyes are silver like mine!_ The girl thought to herself as she looked up at the man. Now that she got a closer look at him, she noticed that he actually looked really young. If she had to guess, he couldn't be more than a couple years her senior.

"You are standing in front of the magazine I desire." Stein stated. _Interesting, this girl also has silver eyes. Perhaps she would let me examine them more closely…_ Stein immediately stopped that train of thought. This was not the time to have one of his madness episodes.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The girl said as she moved to the side. _The only other person I know with silver eyes is mom. Say something Ruby! Do not waste this opportunity!_ The silver eyed girl thought to herself. Normally, Ruby did not like talking to strangers one bit, but the fact Stein also had silver eyes had triggered some form of connection for Ruby.

"Thank you." Stein curtly said as he reached for his reading material.

"So… you from around here?" Ruby asked, visibly struggling to engage in small talk. _Curse you social awkwardness!_

"No, I am from Atlas." Stein said as he tucked the magazine into one of the pockets of his lab coat and turned around to leave.

"Uh, d-did you always have silver eyes?" Ruby asked before mentally facepalming at the absurdity of her question. Stein turned around and regarded her with a questioning gaze.

"As far as I know, yes." Stein said, slightly curious as to why the girl was asking him questions. Usually people tried to get away from him as quickly as the could.

"Yeah… I kinda figured…" Ruby said, not knowing what else to say.

"If you're done asking questions, then I need to go." Stein said as he turned back towards the door.

"Wait!" Ruby blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Yes?" Stein said as he stopped and looked at Ruby. Really the only reason he had stopped was because the silver eyed girl had intrigued him.

"Can you tell me your name?" Ruby asked as she twiddled her fingers nervously.

"... Franken Stein." Stein answered, a little suspicious at Ruby's intentions. The crimsonette was slightly surprised that Stein had answered her question. She was half expecting him to walk off.

"Oh, well my name is Ruby Rose!" Ruby said while pointing her thumb at herself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ruby Rose." Stein said in a tone that indicated this was the end of the conversation.

"I-it was really nice meeting you to." Ruby said while waving at Stein. The silver eyed boy walked out of the store and started his treck back to his hotel room. _Fascinating. I've never met another individual with silver eyes. From the looks of that folded weapon on her back, I'd say she's a huntress in training. Oh, if only I could get her under the examination table, I'd be able to learn the secrets to these accursed eyes of mine._ Stein thought to himself as he raised his hand to rub his eyes.

CRASH!

Stein turned around and saw some man crashing out of the window. Out came the girl in the red hood, her weapon now in battle mode. _A scythe? Interesting weapon choice,_ Stein thought to himself as he examined the situation. Really, he had no reason to interfere. From the looks of it, Ruby could handle herself pretty well. She was easily defeating every thug that tried to attack her. Once the grunts had been defeated, the funny looking one in a white coat began what Stein assumed was some sort of monologue.

Upon closer inspection, Stein realized the guy was Roman Torchwick, a notorious criminal. Stein tensed when he saw Torchwick point his cane at Ruby.

"This isn't going to end well." Stein said to himself. Ruby apparently hadn't realized just how dangerous the situation was. The end of Torchwick's cane popped open and turned into a crosshair. Before Ruby could react, Torchwick fired his cane and sent some sort of dust ammunition at Ruby. The silver eyed girl could only close her eyes and tense in preparation before a large boom and cloud of smoke shrouded the whole area.

"Huh?" Ruby said as she opened her eyes. "I wasn't hit?" Ruby said to herself as she looked around. Once the smoke cleared, it revealed Stein standing in front of Ruby, hand outstretched. There was smoke coming from the palm of Stein's outstretched hand. Ruby could have sworn she saw yellow electricity crackling around Stein's hand.

"Franken!?" Ruby asked in surprise.

"I would prefer it if you called me Stein." The silver haired man said as he scanned the area for Torchwick. His eyes found Torchwick climbing up the side of building and jumping on the roof.

"We have to go after him!" Ruby declared as she brandished her scythe.

"Correction: I will go after him. You should stay here." Stein said before sprinting after Torchwick. Ruby momentarily marveled at Stein's speed before looking back towards the shop keep.

"Are you okay here?" Ruby asked. The shop keep nodded in confirmation. Not needing anything else, Ruby ran after Stein and Torchwick. Said criminal was currently facing down Stein.

"I must say, I did not expect to see you here! I thought you were too busy terrorizing the village folk of Atlas!" Torchwick said as he erratically gestured with his cane.

"I didn't think i would be bringing in Vale's notorious criminal today. I guess we both had surprises in store for us." Stein said, not taking his gaze away from Torchwick.

"I suppose so, monster man." Torchwick said with a hearty chuckle.

"Stein! Are you okay!?" Ruby asked as she landed next to the silver eyed man.

"Little Red too? You're persistent, I'll give you that." Torchwick complimented as a Bullhead came into view. Before either teenagers could react, Torchiwck hopped into the aerial vehicle and pulled out a dust crystal. "It's been fun, but my ride is here." Torchiwck said before throwing the crystal at Stein and Ruby. Not done, the notorious criminal fire a round of ammunition at the dust crystal. Recognizing what was about to happen, the silver haired teenager placed himself in front of Ruby as his hands began to crackle with soul menace.

"What the-?" Stein muttered as a purple spell materialised in front of him. Before he could say anything else, the dust crystal exploded, shrouding the roof in fire and pressure. Thanks to the spell, Ruby and Stein were spared any injury. As the smoke cleared, Stein heard high heels tapping against the concrete roof. Once the smoke had completely dissipated, the young doctor found himself staring at a scowling woman with a riding crop.

"Oh shit, we got a huntress!" Torchiwck called out when he recognized Glynda Goodwitch. The pilot, an attractive woman by name of CInder Fall, gave the controls to Roman while she went to confront said huntress.

 _I don't like the feeling of that wavelength,_ Stein warily thought to himself as he felt something volatile on the bullhead. When Cinder stepped into view, the teenager's eyes widened in shock. _S-she's triggering my m-madness!_ Stein thought in alarm. The doctor felt his carefully contained madness stir and thrash at the sight of CInder. Stein was not ready for his sudden spike in madness. The young man fell on all fours as he fought to control the insanity within him.

"Stein! Are you okay!?" Ruby asked in alarm when she saw Stein hit the ground. Concerned, the silver eyed girl reached out to him, but recoiled when she saw Stein raise a hand, signaling for her to stop.

"D-don't." Stein growled out. He could practically feel the madness oozing from Cinder. Against his will, Stein found himself beginning to giggle. _I've never dissected a huntress before, and Ruby's silver eyes are so tempting…_ Stein grit his teeth as he pushed the thought out of his head.

 _Oh no,_ Glynda thought to herself while battling Cinder. Glynda had researched Stein when she found out he would be attending Beacon. She had familiarized herself with him and his so called 'madness fits.' If what was said about him was true, and it most likely was, Glynda and anyone else in the immediate area would be in grave danger if Stein succumbed to his madness. The professor hurried to finish her current battle in the hopes of being ready in case Stein attacked her or Ruby.

"Heh… hehehe…" Stein put a shaking hand into his coat pocket. He took out a pack of cigarettes, quickly bringing one to his lips. A small bolt of soul menace was all it took for Stein to light the nicotine stick. The doctor greedily sucked down the cigarette fumes, already feeling calmer because of it. All the while, Glynda and Cinder were seemingly locked in a stalemate. Any attack each threw was immediately countered by the other. Seeing that their fight would not be concluded anytime soon, Glynda allowed the bullhead to escape.

"So… can I have your autograph?" Ruby nervously asked. Now that the madness source was gone, Stein, with some difficulty, managed to get to his feet, puffing on his cigarette all the while.

"You two are coming with me." Glynda sternly said, not impressed by their attempts at being vigilantes. Stein would have raised an objection, but he was too busy trying to maintain his sanity.

… **Interrogation room, present…**

"So…uh, sorry for dragging you into this." Ruby said while smiling apologetically.

"Don't worry about it. I chose to help you." Stein replied, not mentioning how annoyed he was. Silence engulfed the room once more. Ruby awkwardly tried to find something to say while Stein took a deep drag of his cigarette, enjoying its calming effect.

"Those are bad for you." Ruby pointed out, causing Stein to shrug his shoulders.

"I know."

"Then why do you-?"

"Because without them the alternative would have been far worse." Stein said, thinking back to all the times he had managed to stave off madness fits by smoking a cigarette. Ruby quirked her head in curiosity, but remained silent. Soon after the door opened. A fairly mad Glynda walked into the room, enlarged scroll in hand.

"I don't know what possessed you both to fight a known criminal. You put yourselves and others in grave danger." Glynda sternly said.

"But they started it!" Ruby childishly replied. Stein didn't bother saying anything. This wasn't the first time he'd been grilled out by a huntress.

"If it were up to me, I'd send you both home with a pat on the back," Ruby looked up hopefully, "and a slap on the wrist!" Glynda finished before smacking the table with her riding crop. Ruby recoiled in fright while Stein didn't even flinch.

"And your point is?" Stein finally asked. Glynda glared at the walking time bomb before gesturing to the open door.

"Luckily for you, someone else would like to see you two." Glynda said while a figure emerged from the darkness. Stein immediately knew who he was. _Oh great, its Ozpin,_ Stein thought to himself while looking at the headmaster. Said man had a coffee mug i one hand and a plate of cookies in the other. The man's eyes widened ever so slightly when he looked at Stein and Ruby.

"You… have silver eyes." Ozpin said.

"Uh… um…" Ruby mumbled, not sure how to respond to that.

"I'm well aware." Stein replied, drawing a small chuckle form Ozpin

"Franken Stein. I must say, I'm a little surprised to see you here of all places. If I recall, James was adamant on you staying within Atlas." Ozpin commented, drawing a confused look from Ruby.

"I'm here because I'll be entering your school tomorrow. As to Ironwood, let's say Im very persuasive." Stein replied, a small smile adorning the part of his face that wasn't covered by his enormous glasses.

"Well, allow me to welcome you to my school. I expect great things from you, Stein." Ozpin said. Glynda fixed Ozpin with a carefully concealed glare before looking back at the students. "Would either of you care for a cookie?" Ozpin asked while placing the plate in front of them. Ruby needed no further invitation as she began inhaling cookies at an alarming rate.

"If I may ask, where did you learn to do this?" Ozpin asked while bringing up a video clip of Ruby dispatching various thugs. _I don't remember seeing a camera anywhere,_ Stein thought to himself.

"Signal Academy." Ruby answered before shoving another cookie in her mouth.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever created?" Ozpin asked in amusement. Stein sat up, his interest peaked at the mention of Ruby's weapon. The doctor gazed at the red weapon leaning on the wall. _A scythe, huh? Interesting, maybe she's let me take a look at it…_

"Yeah, well, one teacher in particular." Ruby answered.

"A dusty old Qrow, perhaps?"

"Yeah! That's my uncle. I was complete trash before he took me under his wing, but now I'm all like Wah! Hiyah! Wacha!" Ruby said while striking various comical martial arts poses. Stein, being the master of unarmed combat he is, couldn't help but notice the various flaws and openings in Ruby's form.

"Quite, so I imagine you would like to become a huntress?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah! I've only got two more years left at Signal and then I'm gonna apply to Beacon like my sister!" Ruby said while bouncing in her seat.

"If I may ask, whi is a young girl such as yourself interested in being a huntress?" Ozpin asked.

"I want to help people." Ruby replied, drawing a raised eyebrow from both Stein and Ozpin. "I mean, my parents taught me to always help people, and I thought, why not make a career out of it? I guess I could be a police officer, but being a huntress is so much more exciting and romantic and amazing!" Ruby rambled, growing more and more excited in the process. Ozpin was silent for a few seconds before speaking.

"... Do you know who I am?" Ozpin asked.

"Professor Ozpin, you're the headmaster of Beacon." Ruby answered right away.

"Indeed. Tell me, would you like to attend my school?"

"More than anything in the world." Ruby dreamily replied.

"All right, welcome to Beacon." Ozpin said while smiling.

"... wait what?" Ruby asked, unable to process the information.

"From now on you'll be attending Beacon academy instead of Signal. I shall take care of all the paperwork, but I expect you on school ground tomorrow morning like everyone else." Ozpin said.

"Oh thank you so much! I won't let you down I promise!" Ruby all but shrieked.

"I expect great things from you miss Rose. Now, I'm sure you have much packing to do, so you may leave now." Ozpin said, gesturing to the door.

"I have to call my dad!" As Ruby got up, she remembered that she was here with someone else. "So, I guess we'll be going to Beacon together." The crimsonette stated.

"It appears so." Stein replied.

"Do you uh, think we could, you know, be friends?" Ruby tentatively asked,

"You want to be friends?" Stein asked.

"Yes."

"WIth me?"

"I don't see anyone else." Ruby joked. Stein stared at the younger girl for all of a minute, as if he were trying to diagnose her with something. Stein's silence unnerved Ruby, cuasingher to start doubting her offer of friendship. "I-I mean you don't have to if you don't wanna. We just met and all so I get if you d-don't wanna be-" Ruby rambled.

"I accept." Stein said, cutting Ruby off.

"Huh?" Ruby asked in surprise.

"Your offer of friendship. I accept." Stein said. It took Ruby a few seconds to fully process the information before breaking out into a full blown grin.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow!" With that Ruby left in a flurry of rose petals. _That's an odd side effect,_ Stein mused while watching the petals disintegrate.

"She is certainly energetic." Ozpin commented while sipping his coffee.

"And loud." Stein said.

"Franken Stein it's a pleasure to meet you." Ozpin said, doing a small head nod.

"Likewise."

"How did you convince Ironwood to let you leave?"

"I promised I'd be on my best behaviour." Stein said while grinning.

"Very well, don't tell me. As long as you keep that promise then I won't pry for more information." Ozpin said, amused by Stein's antics.

"Is there any reason you're holding me here?"

"I just want to get to know one of my prized students, especially one such as yourself. I dare say the word prodigy doesn't quite do you justice. You'd be a perfect student if it weren't for one thing." Ozpin said, sipping his coffee.

"Somehow I knew the conversation would go there." Stein commented.

"We'll be discussing your madness, yes?"

"Sounds about right."

"Well, this madness of yours poses quite the problem you see. Ironwood has well documented what you're capable of when in one of your fits." Ozpin said.

"On the bright side, it's because of my madness that the study of Grimm anatomy has progressed so much in the last few years." Stein said, a lazy smile appearing on his face.

"Be that as it may, you still pose a threat to my students. Glynda tells me you were on the verge of another madness attack earlier."

"I blame the women Glynda was fighting. She was practically dripping with madness. Being in such close proximity to her was detrimental." Stein said, his hands faintly trembling at the memory. Ozpin raised an eyebrow in surprise. Finding someone with that much madness was extremely rare.

"Was she? I'll have to remember that. I don't want to hold you much longer, so just remember this: Though you may be my student, if you ever become a threat to any of your peers, I will not hesitate in putting you down." Ozpin said, a dangerous glimmer in his eye. Stein rarely felt intimidation, yet right now, in this moment, Stein saw Ozpin for who he was: a headmaster and huntsman of the highest calibre. Stein instinctively knew that Ozpin wasn't bluffing or boasting when he said he would put him down. For all his combat prowess, Stein knew Ozpin could end him.

"I don't want to be a threat to anyone." Stein said. The dangerous gleam left Ozpin's eyes, his expression softening.

"I know, Stein. If you promise to keep yourself under control, then I will promise to help you in anyway I can." Ozpin said.

"I can agree to that." Stein said, a small smile on his face.

"Then I do believe that's all I have to ask you. You may leave now."

"See you tomorrow." Stein said, exiting the room without another word. Ozpin watched the door for a few seconds before sighing.

"What do you think of our new student, ?"

"I think he's going to cause problems no matter what he says." Glynda said.

"That may be true, but the same could be said for many of our other students. As long as Stein strives for improvement, then I will be there to help him." Ozpin declared.

"As inspiring and admiral as that sounded, remember that he's not the only student we need to keep an eye on." Glynda said, bringing up an image of three other teenagers on her scroll.

"What kind of a name is Shini Gami?" Ozpin murmured to himself while looking over the students. "While they do look like an eccentric tiro, I don't see what warrants us keeping an eye on them."

"Well, if the fact that the one with black and white hair got into the school without going to combat school isn't enough, look at his semblance." Glynda said. Ozpin opened up the student's application, skimming through information before arriving to his semblance. The headmaster's eyes widened in shock, his grip on his coffee cup nearly breaking the handle.

"This… this can't be right." Ozpin stated.

"I'm afraid it is." Glynda said.

"How were we not aware of this earlier?" Ozpin almost demanded.

"He's been under the radar for most of his life. Add in the fact that he's from Vacuo, and you can imagine how difficult it would be to find him." Glynda said.

"I want you to alert the headmaster of Shade immediately. Eibon needs to be aware of this." Ozpin said, putting down his coffee cup so he could rub his eyes.

"I'll make sure he knows." Glynda said.

"What of the other two students?" Ozpin asked.

"Compared to Shini Gami, theirs is not as shocking. The one with red hair is a master scythe wielder, much like Qrow and Ruby." Glynda said.

"Interesting, his semblance certainly is a unique one." Ozpin murmured while looking through Spirit's application.

"The last one also got into Beacon without attending combat school." Glynda said.

"Forgive me, but plenty of students enter Beacon without having gone to combat school. What makes this Mifune any different?" Ozpin asked.

"When Lionheart heard that Mifune had applied here, he supplied us with a letter of recommendation and a video." Glynda explained.

"That's not like Leonardo to vouch for a student like that." Ozpin said while viewing the video. _A combat class? I don't see how this makes young Mifune anymore notable than … he… already is._ Ozpin trailed off, the video of Mifune leaving him speechless.

"According to Leonardo that's not the only match they've had. As far as he knows, they've all ended the same." Ozpin gave Glynda her scroll, and proceeded to down the rest of his coffee in one go.

"Well, this year's batch of students certainly won't disappoint." Ozpin said after emptying his caffeine.

 _ **A/N: Good day people. I've been seriously neglecting this story and that's not okay. I'm still really hyped to write this story, but I've realized that having more than one project going on at a time is hard. Who knew? I don't know when I'll be able to update next. That said, thank you all for sticking with this story. I appreciate you being patient with my less than admirable updates. If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a review or PM me. I'll see you all next update.**_

 _ **Until then.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Two Kinds of Souls

Chapter 3: Ever onwards

"Talking."

 _Thinking._

 **ATTACK!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I have no rights, nor will I ever, to either Soul Eater or RWBY.**

 _These people are certainly colorful,_ Mifune thought to himself while gazing at everyone on the airship. Having secured a corner for himself, Mifune let his eyes wander towards his future classmates. Most left a lot to be desired by his standards. There were students who stood out from the crowd though. Namely, the ones who had occupied the three other corners of the ship. _To say they stand out would be an understatement_. Mifune reasoned in amusement.

His amusement was short lived a blonde boy ran past him hand clutched over his mouth in a desperate attempt to hold in its contents. _That boy is woefully unprepared_. Mifune once more looked around the ship, searching for someone. _She's not here. I remember her saying she would be attending Beacon. Was I mistaken? It's no matter. Here or not, I must stay focused. I'm sure my peers are also concentrating on the trials to come._

…

 _Kami was right. I should have dressed down,_ Spirit thought while looking at his suit. Sure it was his usual get up, but he felt very overdressed right now. _Get rid of the tie, switch out the slacks for jeans, add sneaker and I might have a good outfit on hand,_ Spirit reasoned while mentally going over what clothes he'd brought from home.

…

After receiving a message from a hologram, Mifune and the other students exited the airship. Mifune paused to admire the architectural beauty that was Beacon Academy, smiling in the process. He found himself looking forward to his time here. His musings were interrupted when he heard and saw something explode a few meters in front of him. _That is not my problem,_ Mifune thought before wisely ignoring the small debacle. Checking to make sure his weapons were secure, Mifune made to follow the crowd of students going to the auditorium. He walked in silence, enjoying the scenery once again.

"Mifune!" a feminine voice called out. The teenager found the source of the voice to be a woman his age jogging towards him.

"Hello Pyrrha," Mifune said, turning to face the famous Pyrrha Nikos. Said young woman was absolutely ecstatic to see the wandering swordsman. Stopping in front of him, Pyrrha shifted from one foot to the other, unsure of how to proceed.

"I'm so happy you decided to come to Beacon." Pyrrha finally said, letting her arms fall to her side. Mifune smiled, dropping his weapon on the floor. He raised his arms in invitation. Pyrrha's smile grew even bigger as she stepped forward and hugged Mifune.

"I've missed you too, Pyrrha." Mifune said, wrapping his arms around his friend. Pyrrha quietly sighed before realizing just where she was and who she was hugging.

"Erm, yes. Agreed." Pyrrha awkwardly said, stepping away from Mifune and hoping her face wasn't as pink as she thought.

"How long has it been?" Mifune asked, just as happy to see his friend.

"A little over a year. Did you get taller?" Pyrrha asked, reaching up to put her hand on his head.

"I believe so. That tends to happen during ones teenage years." Mifune answered, briefly standing on tippy toes to annoy Pyrrha.

"If I wasn't wearing my heels I'd feel small standing next to you." Pyrrha joked.

"I'm not the only one who's grown." Mifune said, eyes briefly looking over Pyrrha's form. She looked away and self consciously tugged at her skirt, suddenly wondering why she chose to wear such a short one.

"I'm still the same height I was a year ago. Pyrrha murmured, still not looking at Mifune.

"Yes, but you've grown in other ways. I can see that you've taken our lessons to heart. You have grown so much as a person. You are nothing like the brat I met all those years ago." Mifune said, chuckling at the last part.

"You could tell all that from a glance?" Pyrrha asked, a soft smile adorning her face.

"Of course, what kind of teacher would I be if I couldn't see the growth of my pupil." Pyrrha's smile grew. "I see it in every cereal aisle I enter." Pyrrha felt her face heat up in embarrassment.

"I-well, it was a paid sponsorship, and there was this set of armor I'd had my eye on for quite a while and I was told it would make kids happy and there wasn't any harm in it, well, I mean the cereal isn't healthy but-" Pyrrha was cut off mid ramble by Mifune quietly laughing.

"This is what I'm talking about. The old Pyrrha would have thought herself too good to appear on a cereal box. You have learned humility, and more importantly, how to have fun." Mifune said, placing his hand on Pyrrha's shoulder. She found herself covering his hand with her own.

"You know, sometimes I forget we're the same age." Pyrrha said, meeting Mifune's stare.

"I find myself thinking the same thing." Mifune said, his grin growing ever so slightly. Pyrrha stared for several moments, captivated by his smile. She was brought out of her stupor when Mifune spoke again. "I didn't see you on the airship."

"Oh! Yes!" Pyrrha exclaimed a little too loud while taking a step away from Mifune. "I-uh-arrived early as I wanted to explore the school grounds, get acquainted with where everything is." Pyrrha said, desperately hoping that Mifune wouldn't question why her face was pink.

"Ah, very responsible of you. So I take it you know how to find everything?"

"Yes, mostly."

"Mostly?"

"The dorms are confusing." Pyrrha admitted.

"There will be plenty of time to memorize that. Right now, would you lead me to the auditorium?" Mifune asked, his smile turning a tad sheepish.

"Of course! It's right over here." Pyrrha said, Mifune falling into step with her. Being in each other's presence again felt right. It was something she'd sorely missed.

…

"... which was an overreaction in my opinion. The building was not that damaged all things considered. Of course, I didn't stick around after that." Mifune said before finishing the last of his rice with his chopsticks. Pyrrha giggled across from him, her own plate of food nearly gone.

"To be fair, if he didn't want his house full of holes, he shouldn't have hired someone who's entire style of fighting is throwing swords everywhere."

"That's a simple way of looking at my abilities, but yes I do agree with the sentiment."

"You certainly weren't idle this past year."

"And what about you? You won the Mistral Tournament for the fourth time in a row. As I understand, that's a new record." Mifune said.

"Oh, well yes there is that. And it led to my cereal sponsorship, which was also pretty cool." Pyrrha said out of modesty.

"And what of friends? Have you made any noteworthy companions?" Mifune asked while reaching for an apple.

"Well, that's the thing. I, uh, don't really have any friends." Pyrrha admitted, her mood taking a downturn. Mifune paused mid bite in surprise.

"Why not?"

"My fame and my ability seems to have created a rift between my classmates and I. Not out of envy or Jealousy I assure you!" Pyrrha quickly added upon seeing Mifune's stormy expression. "If anything it came from a sense of inadequacy. Everyone thinks I'm too good for them, so I end up alone most of the time."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." Mifune said.

"No it's fine. That was then. Now I have a fresh start here." Pyrrha optimistically said.

"Whatever happens, know that you'll always have a friend in me."

"I know, and thank you." Pyrrha said out of gratitude.

…

Pyrrha sighed in satisfaction as hot water cascaded across her body. _Beacon's showers certainly are wonderful_ , she thought in amusement. Her thoughts drifted from one thing to another. Her day had been filled with surprise and excitement. Ultimately, her train of thought went to one Mifune. Even now she found herself barely able to contain her happiness. _He's actually here!_

"I remember when I couldn't stand the site of him." Pyrrha murmured.

…

" _Who's the scrub?" A fourteen year old Pyrrha asked, casting a disdainful eye at the boy in front of him._

" _That is Mifune. He is to be your instructor." Answered a teacher from Sanctum._

" _Instructor? You're joking right? He's my age but he's a teacher?That toothpick is supposed to be in charge of me? That's such bull-"_

" _Pyrrha! You were the one who complained about our curriculum, so here is the solution. Mifune is going to guide and cultivate your abilities whether you want him to or not. Maybe he'll even fix your attitude problem." The teacher said, muttering the last part to herself._

" _Careful teach, we both know I can kick your ass into next week." Pyrrha said, not even bothering to look at her teacher._

" _Just. Go. Introduce. Yourself." The teacher said through gritted teeth before leaving. Pyrrha sighed, blowing hair out of her face, before walking towards her supposed instructor._

" _Good morning. My name is Mifune and I belie-"_

" _Don't care. Listen, I don't know what they're paying you or who's idea this was, but I want no part of it." Pyrrha snapped._

" _Hm? Is that so?" Mifune said, eyebrow raised._

" _Yes it's so. I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm THE Pyrrha Nikos. I'm the youngest person to ever win the Mistral tournament. No one at Sanctum holds a candle to me. Even some of the teachers can't compete. I'm a prodigy in every sense of the word. Nothing, I repeat, nothing would benefit me from sitting in a room for hours with a toothpick like you." Pyrrha menacingly said. For his part, Mifune didn't look fazed in the slightest._

" _You certainly don't lack confidence." Mifune said, a smirk appearing on his lips. Pyrrha growled before stepping forward and grabbing his shirt._

" _I'm only going to say this once. Leave before I use you as my training dummy." Pyrrha threatened._

" _I certainly have a lot of work to do." Mifune said with a sigh. Pyrrha's eyes narrowed as she reached for her sword._

" _Don't say I didn't-"_

" _Enough." Mifune said, the conviction in his tone unshakeable. With ease that startled Pyrrha, Mifune pushed her backwards. "I am here to teach you, and I will whether you want it or not. You've been learning from people you deem inferior. That stops now. I've seen you fight and can say with certainty that I am your better. From now on, you will be training and fighting against someone stronger, smarter, faster, and just plain better than you." Mifune said, his glare causing even Pyrrha to think twice. Pride, however, isn't so easily destroyed._

" _Better? Than me? Oh I am going to enjoy this." Pyrrha said as she drew her sword and shield._

" _If this is what it will take, then so be it my troublesome pupil." Mifune said as he hefted hìs weapon._

…

"I didn't take my loss very well. I refused to even look at him for a week." Pyrrha said to herself as she put on a red tank top and black booty shorts. She exited the bathroom and made her way to where the first years were sleeping. _It's like a large slumber party,_ Pyrrha thought to herself. Not that she'd know much about slumber parties mind you.

"These certainly are odd sleeping arrangements." Mifune said from behind Pyrrha. She turned around to see Mifune in a light gray Yukata and sandals of all things. Without her heels, Pyrrha was made all too aware of the difference in height between them.

"I think it's a great idea. This helps foster a sense of camaraderie among the new students." Pyrrha said.

"Oh not you again!" Two voices yelled from the other end of the hall.

"I can sense the friendship." Mifune sarcastically said.

"I think it would be best to avoid that area. I'd rather get a good night's sleep." Pyrrha joked.

"That is wise advice that we should both take." Mifune said.

"It seems that the hall is separated by gender. I suppose this is where we part ways." Pyrrha said. Once again, Pyrrha found herself shifting from one foot to the other, a feeling of awkwardness dwelling in her. Mifune smiled before raising his arms.

"Come here." Mifune said. Pyrrha stepped into the embrace, burying her head in his chest.

"I really did miss you." She said, her grip tightening.

"As did I, but fortunately we are here together again." Mifune responded. Pyrrha reluctantly stepped back, letting her fingers linger on his Yukata

"Good night Mifune."

Good night Pyrrha."


End file.
